Ballantine's
by WhisperedLove11
Summary: It's him. Everything about Daryl drives her crazy, until she finally can't take it anymore. Pure smut, one shot. Mature readers only! Set at the prison, no real plot. [Daryl/OFC, Daryl/OC]


**Ballantine****'****s**

**One Shot**

**Soo.. I decided to write this as a gift to Alva Starr, just cause she's such a great author! And wrote one of my favorite stories.. Okay scratch that, my FAVORITE story on here! (Note To Self) if you haven't read it, shame on you AND you better get right on that.**

**This is gonna stay a one shot, because I don't want to have two on-going stories, otherwise I'm bound to get bored with one of them, and that would suck, big time!**

**..and just to be clear, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with Warrior Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead, I only own my O/C.**

**Okay, I'll stop boring you. Now, on with the smut!**

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

Maybe it was his eyes. The way that they followed your every move, as if he were stalking his prey. Even if the stare was so intense that she could never hold his gaze, she still wanted him to look.

Maybe it was his arms. The way the rippled and flexed, seemingly more defined each day. Even if that meant that he could easily hurt her, she still wanted him to hold her.

Maybe it was his hands. The way that they were always balled into fists, as if he were waiting for a fight; expecting one. Even if they were rough, dirty and calloused, she still wanted him to run them all over her body.

She could stand there, watching him, and list everything that her eyes landed on, and she still wouldn't be able to decide what it was about him that drove her so crazy. What it was about him that made her _want_ him so damn much.

Shit, even watching him tinker with his motorcycle was suddenly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. And damn.. sexy, it was. She'd probably been watching him for over a half hour, and if it weren't for all the other people walking around the courtyard, he probably would have caught her staring. The former Woodbury residents were life savers right now..

Daryl pulled that trade-mark red rag from his back pocket and used it to wipe sweat from his forehead, and then he was calling her over.

"C'mon Tinkerbell, aint got all day." He grumbled. Zoe rolled her eyes at the nickname and grabbed the wrench out of the dented, blue toolbox that sat at her feet. As soon as she stepped out of the cool shade provided by cell block B, she suddenly didn't feel like an attention whore for wearing such revealing clothing; she didn't remember it ever being _this_ hot before the walkers took over.

When Zoe finally reached him, she purposefully stood so that she blocked the sun from him, giving him a little shade so that he could at least see her.

And god, could he see her. 'Was she wearing those shorts all day?' He thought, 'Girl might as well be wearin' fuckin' underwear.'

"Thanks," he mumbled as he took the tool from her hand and quickly looked away.

"Need anythin' else?" She asked, kindly. Hell, he could ask her for anything at all and she would gladly comply. Even if he asked to have his way with her; men have needs after all. But he was definitely too shy to say that out loud.

Daryl just shook his head and murmured something that she couldn't make out.

"Really? Not even water?"

The mere mention of water had him glancing up at the young woman, suddenly realizing how dry his throat was. "If yer offerin'." He said. She quickly nodded and disappeared inside the prison, returning five minutes later with a full bottle of room temperature water. It wasn't like they had any means to keep it cool. Zoe handed the bottle to him and he immediately unscrewed the cap, taking several long swigs. She bit her lip as she watched his adams apple bob up and down with each swallow, and had to restrain herself from doing anything she'd regret when some water leaked out the corner of his mouth, running down his neck and disappearing inside his grimy work shirt.

Daryl exhaled loudly when he pulled the bottle from his lips. "Needed tha'. Thanks, Zoe." He said.

"Wow, you actually didn't call me Tinkerbell this time.." She mused. He just shrugged in response and put the (now half full) bottle of water in the shade created by his motorbike. Zoe smiled at him and then turned around, walking back to the bench. Daryl tried his best not to watch her denim-clad ass as she walked away; failing miserably.

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

Later that night, Zoe stood at the entrance to the common room, eyeing the table that had about a dozen _full_ bottles of alcohol that Glenn and Tyreese had managed to find whilst on a run. She would be able to take at least one bottle.. they wouldn't miss _one_. After all, how much could all these ol' timers drink, anyways? She didn't see what the big deal was, tonight. People had birthdays in the group before this, and not once had they celebrated. Just a few 'Happy Birthday' greetings, here and there.

Maybe that was because Mrs Quil turned eighty-six today.. She was the oldest person in the group. But did she even drink? Probably not. It didn't seem like Rick had even decided to join in on the celebration, because she didn't see him anywhere. Maybe Hershel had tired him out with all of the farming..

Zoe quietly slipped into the room. She stayed along the wall, not daring to go into the centre of the room, where everybody was dancing to the low volume music coming from a boom box that Daryl had snagged.

She dropped to the floor when she reached the table and climbed under it when she heard footsteps fast approaching. When it sounded like they'd left again, she didn't even bother to stand up. She just reached her hand up, grabbing the first bottle that she touched, hoping that it'd at least be a good one. Zoe clutched the bottle to her chest as she made a break for it. She jogged quickly out of the common room, and into the cell block. However, as she turned a corner, she ran straight into something. _Someone_.

"Fuckin' watch where yer goin'." Daryl snapped, gripping Zoe's upper arms to steady her. She stared up into his deep blue eyes, subtly moving the bottle behind her back. She was surprised that she hadn't dropped it..

"Sorry." She mumbled. She noticed him smirking at her and she quickly dropped her gaze from his face, feeling her own become hot.

"Whatcha hidin'?" _What? Could he see right through her now or something? _

Daryl took a step toward her, their chests almost touching. His hand snaked around her waist and gripped the bottle tightly, pulling it from her grasp. He held the bottle up, "Ballantine's. Good choice, Tinkerbell."

"We're back to that now?" She replied, cheekily, attempting to take the bottle again.

Daryl quickly jerked it away from her grabby hand. "Aint ya gonna share?" He smirked.

"Get yer own." Zoe grumbled, finally getting a hold on the bottle of whiskey. Daryl, however, did not plan on letting go just yet.

"Ya aint gonna finish 't on yer own anyways." He told her, taking a step back; pulling her with him toward his cell. Zoe sighed, but followed him anyways; not being able to resist that look on his handsome face. Every time he smirked her way, she all but melted under his gaze.

"Ya weren't really plannin' on drinkin' this here bottle all by yerself, were ya?" Daryl asked as he sat down on a chair that he had in his cell, dragging it closer to the bed where Zoe was now sitting with her legs folded underneath her.

"There's always tomorrow, right?" She said with a shrug.

Daryl shook his head, "Not always." He unscrewed the cap and took a long swig of the whiskey, the liquid burning its way down his throat. When he pulled the bottle away from his lips, he immediately noticed the way Zoe was staring at him; the hunger and desire evident in her eyes nearly making him choke on what he hadn't swallowed yet.

"Wha' ya lookin' at?" He asked, fidgeting in his seat under her stare.

"Nothing. Just.. quit hogging." She replied quickly, ignoring his question. She leaned forward and took the bottle from Daryl, earning a half-hearted glare from him. Zoe took small sips, before taking a long swig; all the while keeping her eyes locked on the older man in front of her. She couldn't tell if he was watching her like that, or the bottle of Ballantine's, but she liked it. She'd never seen that look in his eyes before, even if she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

Daryl snatched the bottle from her again before she had even pulled it away from her lips, causing some of the brown liquid to dribble down her chin and run down in between her breasts, Daryls eyes following the drops until they disappeared inside her tank top.

"Eager much?" She teased, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, watching him closely. Daryl grunted in response dodged her gaze as he drank. He finished taking a drink, but made no attempt to give the bottle to her.

"Ya even old nuff ta drink, girlie?"

Zoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "How old do you think I am?"

Daryl shrugged.

"C'mon, guess." She urged him on, leaning in closer to him with an amused smile on her face.

Daryl placed his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand, looking at her face closely; almost examining her. Okay, _definitely_ examining her. "Sixteen." He guessed.

"No,"

"Seventeen?"

"Nuh-uh.." She giggled.

"Eighteen?"

"Good guess, but nope," she smiled at him when he frowned.

"Jus' tell me," he said, clearly tired of guessing already.

"You first."

"Me first, wha'?" Daryl asked, completely confused.

"Tell me how old you are, then I'll tell you."

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a small smile, "Guess."

"Thirty?"

"Not a chance."

"Thirty-five." She replied, sounding confident.

"Higher." He drawled.

"Thrity-eight,"

"No."

"Seriously? What are you? Fifty." She said, exasperated, slapping her hands on her bare thighs.

"Lower, but yer close," he chuckled at her annoyed expression. When he noticed that she was clearly not gonna guess again, he decided to tell her anyways, "'m forty-five." He bit his lip her he saw her brown eyes widen a fraction.

"Really?" She asked, changing her position so that her legs swung over the side of the bed.

"Hmm." He hummed, "Your tu-" Daryls words were quickly cut off by Zoe closing the gap between them and crashing her lips to his. His eyes went wide as she moved her soft, plump lips against his, but he didn't pull away. He couldn't. He felt like he was frozen in place.

Just as quickly as she had initiated it, she ending it. Zoe pulled back slightly, not moving very far away from him. "'m sorry. Dunno what I was thinking.." She whispered, looking straight into his eyes, which were still widened in shock.

Zoe dropped her eyes to her lap and sat back. When he stayed silent, she looked up at him again. _Okay, now he looks angry.._

"Daryl, I said I was sorry." She said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Why?" He drawled softly, his accent thicker with.. what was that? Lust.

"What?" She asked.

Daryl scooted to the edge of the chair and leaned toward her, resting his hands on either side of her on the bed, next to her naked thighs. Their faces were mere millimeters from each other. "Why ya sorry?" He repeated.

Zoe wanted to reply, but the way he was watching her had her words caught in her throat.

The hand that wasn't still holding the bottle of whiskey grasped the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his, once again. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck. Daryls hand slid down the flimsy material of the back of her shirt. He pulled her body closer to his, wanting to have her as close as possible.

Daryl pulled back a little and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, Zoe's mouth parted slightly at the action. He swept his tongue lightly over her lip; baiting her. She repeated the action on him, using her hand at the back of his head to pull their lips closer together as she gently sucked on the tip of his tongue.

Her lips parted and his tongue, practically with a mind of it's own, made it's way into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own.

His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her toward him as he moved backwards. Zoe got the message and let him maneuver her onto his lap; their lips never separating.

Her tongue moved circles around his own. Daryl could feel her hands sliding up his chest, where she ran them up his strong neck to his messy hair. Zoe ran her fingers through it, gently massaging his scalp, encouraging him. Daryl took the invitation greatly, one hand gliding down her back before grasping her hip, pushing her shirt up slightly and letting his fingers splay across her smooth skin.

Zoe moaned softly into his mouth as she ground her pelvis against the growing bulge in his thread-bare trousers. Daryl growled as he detached his lips from hers, moving his mouth down her jaw and neck, alternating between placing a path of light kisses and gently sucking on her sensitive flesh. Zoe shut her eyes and rested her forehead against Daryls shoulder, letting herself get lost in the feeling of his soft lips caressing her skin - her hips continuing their relentless, agonizingly slow pace against his hardening member. The way he was carrying on, she was sure to have quite a few hickies by morning.

Zoe was snapped out of her daze when the sound of breaking glass echoed loudly throughout the cell. She shot up straight in his lap and looked around the small 'room', Daryls lips never letting up. To her right, she saw the source of the noise - Daryl had thrown the bottle across the room. _Careless son of a bitch,_ she thought. The bottle has smashed against the wall at the far end of the cell, shattering into small pieces. Brown liquid spattered across the wall, leaving behind a sticky mess as it ran down.

Zoe tsk'd playfully, gripping his lengthy hair and pulling his head back, away from her neck. But she just knew that he didn't give a shit about alcohol at this point - if his lust-blown pupils and half lidded eyelids were any indication.

Daryl smirked at her, his hands running back and forth over her thighs. "Don' need booze to fuck ya, girl.." His words made her shiver involuntarily, he must have noticed 'cause his smirk only grew wider. His hands ran slowly back up her thighs, before coming to rest on her hips. Zoe lowered her head and captured his lips again, only loosening her grip on his hair slightly. Daryl gladly parted his thin lips for her eager tongue.

Completely focused on her warm, wet tongue playing around with his, Daryl didn't even realize she had unbuttoned his shirt, until he felt her nails rake lightly down his chest and abs. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling and pulled her hips harder against his. He cupped her breasts through her shirt while opening her mouth further with his lips and stroking his tongue along her own.

They both pulled away after a few moments, panting. Zoe felt Daryls hands grasp the hem of her shirt and slowly begin to lift it, exposing her warm skin to the cool night air. He tossed the shirt carelessly over his shoulder and trailed his hands along her bra, behind her back; eager to remove the offending garment.

After unhooking the clip with skilled hands, Daryl roughly pulled the material from her body and flung it across the room, eliciting a giggle from the girl in his lap. That giggle immediately turned into a stifled moan as he closed his lips around her sensitive nipple, while circling the other with the rough pad of his index finger.

Zoe felt, rather than heard Daryl slowly sliding her zipper down and flicking the button undone. He gently caressed the taunt skin below her navel, sliding his fingers lower, taking his own sweet time.

"Daryl.." She whimpered, pushing her breast closer to his mouth and moving herself firmer against his teasing hand.

"Easy, girl." he whispered gruffly, after releasing her nipple with an audible pop. "Got nuff time,"

Daryl ran his hands back up her torso, his thumbs gliding along the underside of her breasts with gentle strokes.

Zoe lowered her head to his neck, and moved her lips to spot just below his ear, placing light, sucking kisses there. Daryl removed his hands from her breasts and peeled off his dirty flannel, letting it fall from his shoulders and hang off of the back of the chair.

Daryl raised his hands and dragged his short nails down her midriff - much lighter than she had done to him - and felt her stomach contract. So she was ticklish, good to know.

He felt her hands slide down his chest, going for his belt buckle and he immediately slapped the back of her hand. She pulled away from his neck and frowned at him, to which he only smirked.

"What the hell, Daryl?" She whined again when he rested his hands on her hips. She felt one of his hands slide away from her hip, right before a loud _smack_ echoed through the cell as his hand connected with her -barely covered- ass cheek.

He chuckled at Zoe's shocked expression and slightly red cheeks. "Did you just.."

"Yup." He replied with a lopsided smirk. Smug bastard. Bringing his lips back to hers, Daryl brought his attention back to her pants, running his fingers along right above her panty line. He slipped his fingers passed the waistband, feeling the soft curls against his fingertips as he moved lower. Daryl felt that she'd already soaked her panties as the back of his fingers moved along the slippery material. A low growl escaped his lips at the acknowledgment that _he_ had caused that.

Zoe whimpered against his lips as he slid his finger along her wet slit, barely touching her.

She felt him smile against her mouth as she rocked her hips against his calloused hand, his index finger now drawing lazy circles over the tiny bundle of nerves.

Zoe gasped, breaking the kiss as he suddenly dipped two fingers into her. He felt her muscles immediately grip the digits, pulling them further into her body.

The faster Daryl worked his thumb against her clit, the faster her hips moved; she was close already and he knew it.

With her mouth now right next to his ear, Daryl heard his name slip from her sweet lips every so often, and he couldn't say that he'd ever heard somebody say his name so desperately before. He fucking loved it.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her slightly faster and curled his fingers toward himself. He knew he'd hit the right spot when she moaned -louder than she probably should have- and dug her nails painfully deep into his bare shoulders.

Her muscles clenched almost unbearably tight around his fingers as she came, gushing juices all over his hand and soaking her underwear even further.

Daryl didn't even wait for her to calm down completely before he pushed her to stand on shaky legs. He practically ripped the remaining clothing from her body, letting it pool at her feet. Zoe had to lean on Daryl for support as he did so. He noticed that her eyes hadn't even opened yet and smirked to himself. _Fuck yeah, I did that to her_.

Daryl stood abruptly to his full height, almost sending her falling backwards but he quickly grabbed her waist, preventing her from doing so.

Zoe opened her eyes just in time to see him stick his index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking her juices off of them hungrily.

A growl erupted from deep inside the hunter's chest and he roughly pushed her back onto the bed. Zoe bit her lip and crawled backwards, away from him and toward the head of the bed, her eyes never leaving his. As soon as she stopped moving, Daryl was above her, roughly jerking her legs apart and nipping at her inner thighs, his goatee tickling her smooth skin. He could feel her legs trembling under his hands and grinned against her flesh, moving closer and closer to her center.

"Daryl.." She whimpered, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling his head up. "I need you inside me."

"Nuh-uh." He said, lowering his head again. If she asked one more time, he'd either have to gag her, or give in.. Hell, he was already shamelessly circling his hips slowly against his sheets. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out..

He could smell her. It was practically intoxicating. Daryl ran his hands on the inside of her thighs pressing them further apart and watching her become fully exposed to him. In one quick movement, he slipped her legs over his broad, bare shoulders and ducked, kissing her outer lips and feeling her twitch at the contact.

He smirked up at her after seeing her hands fist tightly in the sheets. Her eyes were half-lidded, watching his every move. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming out in pants through her partially open mouth.

He grabbed her hips and licked a line from bottom to top of her wet slit, feeling her buck her hips against his mouth when he reached her swollen clit. Daryl pushed his tongue deeply into her folds, lapping at her spilled juices and making her gasp and moan. Her fists were already turning white as she gripped the material harder, and she could taste blood from where her teeth had broken through the skin whilst she tried to keep from screaming as he assaulted her pussy.

He closed his lips around the nub and sucked gently, hearing her stifled whimpers. He pressed his tongue even deeper inside her, as far as it would go and brutally fucked it around, swirling between the walls of her pussy. Zoe could feel her orgasm building; approaching rapidly as he continued his ministrations. She didn't want to come like this, she wanted him inside her when it happened, again.

She uncurled her fingers from the material with difficulty, tangled her hands in his hair and dropped her legs from his back.

"Please, Daryl.." She whimpered, releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth.

Daryl slowly removed his lips from around her clit, but not before giving her one last long lick with the flat of his tongue. "Please what?" He asked as he slipped his fingers up and down her wet folds, making her shiver and writhe beneath him.

"..Fuck me."

Daryl slowly drew his eyes up to her face. "Yes ma'am." He drawled. His voice low and husky. Deepened with want and lust. He sat back on his heels and reached for his belt, looking forward to releasing his throbbing cock from where it say painfully hard against his zipper.

Zoe got up onto her knees in front of him, her hands replacing his on his belt. Daryl gently cupped the side of her face and brought their lips together, sucking her bruised bottom lip between his. She could taste herself on him. The kiss was much more tender than previous ones. Loving, even. Something she definitely didn't expect from somebody like Daryl. Their lips only separated when a not-so-quiet groan erupted from Daryls chest when he felt her small, warm hand wrap around his pulsing cock. His lips parted as he mindlessly bucked into her hand. He opened his eyes slowly to find her smiling seductively at him, even if she was screaming in her head at the size of his dick. The fact that her hand barely fit all the way around his girth made her nervous.

She ran her finger along the thick vein protruding along the underside, making him hiss through his teeth and clench his fists. Sweeping her thumb over the tiny hole at the tip, she collected a dribble of precum and spread it over the head.

Zoe didn't registered his hands gripping her hips until she was already spun around and forced onto all fours.

"My turn." He whispered gruffly, right before nipping hard at the tender spot below her ear. She could feel his erection pressed against her ass, the precum at the tip leaving a snail trail on her skin.

"Oh, god yes.." She moaned, causing his cock to jump eagerly.

Zoe twisted her neck and peered at him from over her shoulder, pleading with her eyes. The sight of Daryl with his cock in his fist made her squeeze her thighs together and clench her inner muscles in anticipation.

Daryl grumbled something unintelligible and pushed her legs slightly apart again, locking them between his thighs. Her eyes fell shut as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slick arousal, gathering her wetness; readying himself at her tight entrance.

With one smooth thrust he was buried to the hilt. The warmth enveloped his erection and he moaned out, his deep voice echoing off the walls. Her cry fell on silent ears at the abrupt intrusion. Daryl didn't even hear her whimper and moan as he pumped into her sex rapidly, rhythm lost and suddenly a foreign concept to him. She was so hot and tight around him, he almost lost it right there. She rocked her ass back against him, meeting his thrusts.

She could tell that he was close. Considering the brusing grip he had on her hips, he was trying his best to hold out as long as possible. His hips slapping against her obscenely as he entered her again and again until he suddenly stopped, pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in slowly, inch by inch, over and over again.

His name escaping her lips was more of a sigh than a moan, but it made him twich anyway. Daryl removed one of his hands from her already bruised hip and brought his arm around to her front, roughly jerking her upper body backwards until her back hit his chest. One of Zoe's hands reached up, tangling her fingers in his thick hair while the other held onto Daryl's forearm which lay firmly across her heaving chest. Daryl buried his face against the side of her neck, breathing in her scent.

The new position made them both moan in unison as he thrust faster. He couldn't get in as deep as he'd like, but it still felt pretty fucking awesome. He slammed into her, and she was sure that if he wasn't holding her so tightly to his body, she would have face planted into the mattress due to the force of his thrusts. She smirked to herself and clinched her inner muscles around him causing him to groan.

He roughly cupped her breast with his calloused hand, rolling her nipple around between his fingers and grinning against her skin when she gasped, pushing her ass backwards and meeting his quickening thrusts.

She clenched around him again and could feel his dick throbbing against her tightening walls. She felt heat begin to flood her core with each of his powerful thrust and couldn't help the noises he elicited from her. He growled against her neck at the soft mewling noises she was making, feeling her pulse thumping rapidly against his lips.

Zoe dropped her hand from his forearm, letting it trail down her stomach to her center, her fingers finding her clit in a hurry. He could feel her fingertips graze his cock as she touched herself, her fingers gaining speed as she got closer.

"Come on.." she heard Daryl gruffly whisper in her ear through clenched teeth. "Fuckin' come for me, baby." He demanded, his fingers quickly replacing hers, rubbing faster than she could have.

During all this time of knowing him, she would never have guessed that his _voice_ would be her undoing.

Her hand gripped almost unbearably tight around the hair at the nape of his neck, her fingernails scratching the back of his neck as she came undone, covering his cock with her juices. A loud, breathy moan escaped her lips as her muscles convulsed around Daryl; encouraging his own release.

His hips gradually slowed, but his thrusts remained powerful; desperate. His breathing quickened and Zoe could feel and hear him grunt and gasp against her shoulder, could feel his muscles tensing against her body. He snapped his hips into her ass harshly with a deep growl.

The hand that gripped Zoe's hip traveled up and tightened around her just under her breasts, holding her flush against him as he spilled his seed into her.

Zoe could feel her legs quivering, before they finally just gave out. Since Daryl still had his arms wrapped tightly around her, he followed her down, landing above her on the mattress. She huffed out her breath as he put his full weight on top of her, but neither made a move to separate, their bodies spent and still jerking with aftershocks. She could feel him softening inside her, feel the thumping of his rapid heartbeat against her back.

They lay like that for only a few minutes until Daryl's weight became too much. He wasn't exactly a small guy.

"Daryl, you're crushing me.." she mumbled, he just grunted something incoherent against her skin and stayed put. She spoke to him twice more before he finally moved, simply rolling off of her and landing next to her with an exaggerated sigh.

Zoe stayed on her stomach and felt the need to keep her eyes closed as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"Don' get all shy on me now, girl." He said, sounding like he could pass out any minute. She just giggled in response and smiled at him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked so fucking adorable, it didn't even seem possible. She let her eyes travel over his body, letting them linger on his toned chest and clear, dark happy trail, right down to his jeans that were still undone. When she drew her eyes back up to his face, she noticed a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and grinned. He totally caught her looking. Well, she was at least entitled to that. Now she could look all she wanted and he couldn't fucking stop her.

She reached out and placed her hand on his bulging bicep, making his eyes snap open and look down at her. "Never told me how old ya were.." Daryl pointed out, turning on his side and folding his arm under his head.

Zoe closed her eyes and hummed a yes, she could practically see his annoyed expression behind her eyelids.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak again, but the sound of hurried footsteps stopped words from forming. Both of their heads snapped up toward the sheet that hung over the entrance to the cell, where a clear shadow began to disappear.

Zoe looked at Daryl, her eyes wide. "Who do ya think that was?"

"Somebody who got one hell of a show."


End file.
